


Unlikely Likely

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, KuRt (Band), UnsraW
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely threesome, brought together by a friendship and pushed head-first into something they never expected. The second meeting, the first time too good to forget and too naughty to not repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Likely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screaming_003](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=screaming_003).



> Written for **screaming_003** , who won second place off the **jrocknc17** Winter Contest.  
>  Request: The idea around them getting together with a fetish for the way they all resemble each other. Kind of like a triplet thing without the incest, you know? I don't know how to really explain it.  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Get Stoned" by Hinder

Smoke filtered through the air, a stick of incense burning somberly in the center of the small room. Someone tapped the table when they shifted, causing the ashes to fall from the end and onto the small silver tray below. A different person let out a breathy moan, one hand flailing over the surface of the table before tightly gripping the edge. Someone hissed out in slight pain as another voice whispered heatedly, "What the fuck did you do with the lube, Yuki?"

The one who'd bumped into the table - Shou - lay on his back between the other two men, completely devoid of any clothing. He stared up into the faces of two similar-looking men, his eyes burning bright as he let his hand fall from the table and grasp the bottle that lay under it, shoving it toward the speaker, Tenten.

The bottle was taken with a grateful sound just as Shou let out a raw moan, his body shaking with pleasure as Yuki leaned over him, thrusting deep into his waiting body, striking that special place within. Shou's fingers grasped wildly at air before they found two-tone hair and settled in it, pulling slightly as the thrusts continued, the succession faster as the other man labored over him.

A soft whine left Tenten's mouth as he sat back, stroking his now-lubricated length, the soft light of the candles strewn about the room reflecting off his obvious arousal. "Guys... you said this time-"

Shou's hands left Yuki's hair and he reached behind him, succeeding in grabbing Tenten's hair and pulling him down for a rough kiss, effectively silencing him. He wanted it, but he knew he couldn't handle them both at once... and Yuki wasn't about to let anyone anywhere near his ass. Shou moaned into his lover's mouth, his hips arching up as his prostate was struck once again by the third man.

It was dirty... dark even... but he thrived on it. Maybe that was what made it dark in his mind. That or the fact that the entire reason for their coupling was that Yuki had drunkenly pointed out just how similar their features were. And they'd all agreed... laughed until they could laugh no more about being brothers, all given up for adoption at birth from the same mother. And yet, that shouldn't have been funny at all. It was perverse and almost criminal to be laughing at something so fucked up.

Two hours and a bit more booze had led to their first, somewhat botched, attempt at having sex. How it had lead from them laughing their lungs out to fucking one another's brains out, was still a mystery to all three of them. They'd woken the next morning in a pile of half-removed, cum-stained clothing, limbs mingling and heads pounding from the prior intoxication. The odd part had been how none of them had minded. They'd laughed it off and taken showers in turn, dressing once more and each heading out for the days ahead of them. Almost... normal.

Shou was yanked back into the present as Tenten pulled away from the kiss, instead moving to straddle Shou, pushing Yuki back enough to do as he pleased. Without a single moment of hesitation, he steadied Shou's rigid length and impaled himself with a low growl.

Shou saw stars, his vision blurring as the pleasure he felt intensified twenty fold. He'd never done this, never been both filled and filling. It felt like heaven to his body and he couldn't help the mewl that escaped his mouth as his hands came to cling to Tenten's thighs. His grip was enough to bruise, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the other man began to raise and then lower himself on him, fucking him slow and steady.

The thrusts of Yuki's cock inside his body resumed, shallower now that he had almost nowhere to move forward, but Shou didn't really care anymore. Tenten's pace over him was almost amazing in its resilience and determination. The other rode him like Shou was a race horse and he the jockey. It thrilled Shou, to know that his lover enjoyed this enough to let himself go.

Breathless gasps and moans filled the small room, more stray limbs flailing around, the entire pile of bodies moving in somewhat broken unison. Their needs overflowed the ability to think straight, to string together even two coherent words in one sentence. Half muttered curses, fragments of names, almost non-human cries left each of their throats, rising into the air as it fell from their kiss-bruised lips.

Lust driving them faster, familiarity breeding comfort in another's presence, they writhed - sweaty body against sweaty body. It was as beautiful as it was disastrous. The air was thick with the scent of sex, the undertone of hormones driven high enough to snap, and then... the undeniable smell of release.

An almost ethereal cry left Tenten's throat as he slammed down one last time on Shou's stiff cock, his body jerking as he came harder than he could ever remember cumming... not that he could think enough to even know his name. Shuddering, he watched in a daze as his cum splattered Shou's abdomen, the creamy white blending with pale skin, looking almost... perfect.

The moments seeped by, not flowing like normal time as Shou's hands gripped harder and he moved finally of his own accord, his hips thrusting, his body aching, the need burning between his legs like never before. With something close to a scream, he pushed into that tight, spasming body once... twice... a third time as he spent himself deep within the other.

Yuki's strong arms gripped Tenten's body, holding him as leverage as he picked up his pace, needing... no wanting... to get off with the other two. A few agonizing thrusts later and he tensed, the smallest sound leaving his lips as his orgasm flooded over his body, his cock pulsing inside Shou's warmth as he let go. Head falling forward, he rested on Tenten, his eyelids drooping shut as he basked in the feeling.

The sweaty pile of bodies collapsed onto the floor, the table shaking as it moved a few inches while they rearranged themselves. The very last remnants of the incense stick tumbled to the silver tray, a final trail of smoke wafting into the air above the three men - so close in looks, so different in the end.

 **The End**  
I really hope this was okay. I dunno why the damn incense stick inspired me. I hate incense....  



End file.
